Credits for Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue
Voice Cast * Charlie Adler – Nat Smurfling, Buster Bunny * Joe Alaskey – Plucky Duck * Stephen J. Anderson * Jack Angel – Papa Smurf * Fred Armisen – Brainy Smurf * Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. – Alvin, Simon * Ashleigh Ball – Oopsy Bear, Tuxedo Sam * Irene Bedard – Pocahontas * Jodi Benson – Ariel * Greg Berg – Baby Fozzie, Baby Scooter * Jeff Bergman – Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck * Max Burkholder – Chomper * Corey Burton – Dale, Zipper the Fly, John Lennon, George Harrison * Michael Caine – Grandpa * Cathy Cavadini – Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Blossom * Cam Clarke – Leonardo * Townsend Coleman – Michelangelo * Ian James Corlett – Funshine Bear * Dave Coulier – Baby Animal, Baby Bean Bunny * Richard Ian Cox – Bedtime Bear * Peter Cullen – Eeyore * Jim Cummings – Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger * Aria Noelle Curzon – Ducky * Elizabeth Daily – Shorty, Buttercup * Grey DeLisle-Griffin – Sam Manson * Danny DeVito – Philoctetes * Mark Dindal * Kazumi Evans – Princess Aurora (singing voice) * Pam Ferris – Flora * Paul Fusco – ALF * Keith Ferguson – Sebastian * Nika Futterman – Ali * Kelsey Grammer – King Chronus * Nathan Greno * Barry Gordon – Donatello * Jess Harnell – Wakko Warner, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr * Terri Hawkes – Love-a-Lot Bear * Kate Higgins – Princess Aurora, Tails * Matt Hill – Tenderheart Bear * Byron P. Howard * Tino Insana – Tiger, Jeremy * Bret Iwan – Mickey Mouse * Frankie Jonas – Fievel Mousekewitz * Neil Kaplan – Homo Minionus #1 * Janice Karman – Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor * Janice Kawaye – Jenny Wakeman (XJ9) * Tom Kenny – Rabbit * Brian Lee Kesinger * Judy Kuhn – Pocahontas (singing voice) * Angela Lansbury – Grandma * Linda Larkin – Princess Jasmine * Katie Leigh – Baby Rowlf * Andrea Libman – Harmony Bear * Lalainia Lindbjerg – Venus * Tress MacNeille – Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Merryweather, Babs Bunny, Dot Warner * Jason Marsden – Michael * Anndi McAfee – Cera * Scott McNeil – Grumpy Bear * Dan Molina * Tracey Moore – Share Bear, My Melody * Eddie Murphy – Mushu * Pat Musick – Tony Toponi * Liam Neeson – Lord Ruhed * Laurie O'Brien – Baby Piggy * Travis Oates – Piglet * Nicole Oliver – Princess Lajaed * Corinne Orr – Sonia the Hedgehog * Rob Paulsen – Raphael, Yakko Warner, Spike, Guido * Katy Perry – Smurfette * Raymond S. Persi * Madeleine Peters – Littlefoot * Brian Pimental – Old Pirate * Christy Carlson Romano – Kim Possible * Anika Noni Rose – Princess Tiana * Tyley Ross – Manic the Hedgehog (singing voice) * Will Ryan – Petrie * Lea Salonga – Princess Jasmine (singing voice), Fa Mulan (singing voice) * Chris Sanders – Stitch * Lisbeth Scott – Sirens * Roger Craig Smith – Sonic the Hedgehog * Phil Snyder – Jiminy Cricket * Kath Soucie – Lola Bunny, Sally Acorn * Tabitha St. Germain – Cheer Bear * Meghan Strange – Ruby * Tara Strong – Hello Kitty, Melody, Bubbles * Russi Taylor – Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Baby Gonzo, Fauna * Alan Tudyk – Smoke * Stevie Louise Vallance – True Heart Bear, Sonia the Hedgehog (singing voice) * Samuel Vincent – Good Luck Bear, Amigo Bear, Sonic the Hedgehog (singing voice) * Gail Webster – Queen Aleena the Hedgehog * Frank Welker – Pegasus, Garfield, Baby Kermit, Baby Skeeter, Slimer, Hefty Smurf, Flit * Ming-Na Wen – Fa Mulan * Debi Mae West – Mrs. Brisby * Mae Whitman – Tinker Bell, Rose/Huntsgirl * Jaleel White – Manic the Hedgehog * Chris Williams * Michael-Leon Wooley – Louis the Alligator * Anton Yelchin – Clumsy Smurf * Alan Young – Scrooge McDuck * Chiara Zanni – Wish Bear * and lots more! Crew * Supervising Directors: Pixote Hunt and Kevin Lima * Sequence Directors: ** David Block ** Bradley Raymond ** Karl Geurs * Producers: Charles Grosvernor and Don Hahn * Written for the Screen by ** Paul Gertz ** David Kirschner ** Linda Woolverton * Head of Story: Jennifer Lee * Story Adaptation: ** Brenda Chapman ** Burny Mattison * Inspired by the 1990 Teleplay by Duane Pool and Tom Swale * Music Supervised by Alan Menken * Score and Arrangements: ** Alan Menken ** David Hamilton ** Mark Hammond * Executive Producer: John Lasseter * Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts * Artistic Supervisors: ** Story Development/Research: Stephen J. Anderson ** Layout: Lorenzo Martinez ** Backgrounds: Dean Gordon ** Clean-Up: *** Emily Jiuliano *** Vera Lanpher-Pacheco ** Visual Effects: *** Richard Sullivan *** Kathleen Quaife-Hodge ** Computer Generated Imagery: Scott Kersavage Animation * Supervising Animators: ** Tim Allen (Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack) ** Hendel S. Butoy ** Andreas Deja (Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse/Tigger) ** Randy Cartwright (Magic Carpet) ** Anthony DeRosa (Chip 'n' Dale) ** Eric Goldberg (Rabbit/Phil) ** Kelly Grupczynski (Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear) ** Randy Haycock (Eeyore) ** Mark Henn (Winnie-the-Pooh/Princess Jasmine/Fa Mulan/Princess Tiana) ** Glen Keane (Michael/Lord Ruhed/Ariel/Pocahontas/Princess Aurora/Gadget Hackwrench) ** Craig McCracken (Powerpuff Girls) ** Karen Peterson (The Chipmunks/The Chipettes) ** John Pomeroy (Littlefoot/Ali/Magnusrectordracus) ** Nik Ranieri (Smoke) ** Bruce W. Smith (Piglet) ** Ellen Woodbury (Pegasus) ** and lots more! * Animators: ** James Baker (Smoke) ** Dale Baer ** Anne Marie Bardwell ** Richard Bazley ** Michael Benet ** Rune Brandt Bennicke ** Travis Blaise ** Eric Bouillette ** Bolhem Bouchiba (Smoke) ** Rafael Diaz Canales ** Alfredo Cassano ** Michael Cedeno ** Andrew Chesworth ** Lorna Pomeroy-Cook ** Anthony DeRosa (Piglet) ** Robert Espanto Domingo ** Lauren Faust (Powerpuff Girls) ** Allan Fernando ** Trey Finney (Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack) ** Tom Gately ** Lennie K. Graves ** Dan Haskett ** T. Daniel Hofstedt ** Richard Hoppe ** James Young Jackson ** Sang-Jin Kim ** Makoto Koyama ** Masaki Kudo ** Uli Meyer ** Anthony Wayne Michaels ** Linda Miller ** Matthew O'Callaghan ** Keiko Oyamada ** Tahsin Özgür (Pegasus) ** Sergio Pablos (Smoke) ** Zach Parrish ** Tina Price (Magic Carpet/Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear) ** Mark Pudleiner ** John Ripa ** Troy Saliba ** Tobias Schwarz ** Kunio Shimamura ** Alessandra Sorrentino ** Chad Stewart ** Athanassios Vakalis (Michael/Lord Ruhed) ** Frans Vischer ** Anthony Ho Wong (Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack/Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear/Homo Minions) ** Louise Zingarelli (Michael/Lord Ruhed) ** Dick Zondag ** Ralph Zondag ** and lots more! * Additional Animators: ** Jeff Goode (Rose) ** Butch Hartman (Sam Manson, Ghosts) ** Mark McCorkle (Kim Possible) ** Bob Schooley (Kim Possible) ** and lots more! Story Development and Research * Story Development/Research: ** Kurt R. Anderson ** Donovan Cook ** Kevin Deters ** Don Dougherty ** Lauren Faust ** Phil Harnage ** John Harrison ** Dan Haskett ** Brian Lee Kesinger ** Craig McCracken ** Chris Otsuki ** Raymond S. Persi ** Brian Pimental ** Eugene Salandra ** Frans Vischer ** Stevie Wermers ** Dick Zondag ** Ralph Zondag ** and lots more! Visual Development and Character Design * Visual Development/Character Design: ** Ricardo F. Delgado ** Mike Gabriel ** Kelly Grupczynski ** Dan Haskett ** Glen Keane ** Dave Kohut ** Cory Loftis ** Uli Meyer ** Karen Peterson ** Tina Price ** Louise Zingarelli ** and lots more! Computer Generated Imagery * Modelers: ** Min-Yu Chang ** Stefano Dubay ** Dylan Ekren ** Kevin Geiger ** Paul Giacoppo ** Brian Wesley Green ** Brien Hindman ** Ke Jiang ** Tony Jung ** Susan Kim ** Jon Krummel ** David Mullins ** Clayton Osmus ** Eric Provan ** Ryan Tottle ** and lots more Music * Orchestrations: Gavin Greenaway * Choral Arrangements: Michael Kosarin * Additional Music and Arrangements: ** David Arnold ** Paul Buckmaster ** Michael Giacchino ** Gavin Greenaway ** David Hamilton ** Mark Hammond ** John Powell ** Michael Tavera ** Brian Tyler ** Steve Tyrell ** and lot more * Conducted by Michael Kosarin * Music Performed by The BBC Philharmonic Orchestra, Manchester, England, UK * Choral Performances: Crouch End Festival Chorus, London, England, UK * Music Preparation: Booker White * Featured Vocalist: Lisbeth Scott * Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK Songs ; "Drugs Are Bad For You" * Music Composed, Produced and Arranged by Alan Menken * Lyrics Written and Adapted by Stephen Schwartz * Performed by Christy Carlson Romano, Grey DeLisle, and Mae Whitman ; "Wonderful Ways to Say No" * Music Composed, Produced and Arranged by Alan Menken * Lyrics Written and Adapted by Stephen Schwartz * From Howard Ashman's Original Lyrics * Co-Produced by Steve Tyrell * Performed by ** Frank Welker ** Laurie O'Brien ** Greg Berg ** Russi Taylor ** Katie Leigh ** Dave Coulier ** Jeff Bergman ** Kath Soucie ** Charlie Adler ** Tress MacNeille ** Joe Alaskey ** Corey Burton ** Jess Harnell ** Alan Young ** Jack Angel ** Katy Perry ** Anton Yelchin ** Fred Armisen ** Cathy Cavadini ** Tara Strong ** Elizabeth Daily ** Jim Cummings ** Travis Oates ** Peter Cullen ** Tom Kenny ** Rob Paulsen ** Townsend Coleman ** Cam Clarke ** Barry Gordon ** Lalainia Lindbjerg ** Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. ** Janice Karman ** Paul Fusco ** Danny DeVito ** Bret Iwan ** Kate Higgins ** Pam Ferris ** Chris Sanders ** Phil Snyder ** Mae Whitman ** Ashleigh Ball ** Tabitha St. Germain ** Scott McNeil ** Ian James Cortlett ** Tracey Moore ** Richard Ian Cox ** Terri Hawkes ** Matt Hill ** Andrea Libman ** Chiara Zanni ** Stevie Louise Vallance ** Samuel Vincent ** Tyley Ross ** Madeleine Peters ** Nika Futterman ** Anndi McAfee ** Aria Noelle Curzon ** Will Ryan ** Meghan Strange ** Christy Carlson Romano ** Janice Kawaye ** Grey DeLisle ** and lots more! ; "If We Hold On Together" * Music and Lyrics by James Horner and Will Jennings * Produced and Arranged by David Hamilton, Mark Hammond and Steve Kipner * Performed by Anndi McAfee and Aria Noelle Curzon ; "Flying Dreams" * Music Composed by Jerry Goldsmith * Lyrics Written by Paul Williams * Produced and Arranged by Brian Tyler * Co-Produced by Steve Kipner * Performed by Debi Mae West ; "A Long Time Ago" * Written by Richard Mainegra * Produced, Arranged and Adapted by David Hamilton and Mark Hammond * Performed by Lea Salonga, Jodi Benson, Tara Strong, Judy Kuhn, Kazumi Evans, and Anika Noni Rose ; "Dream Away" * Written by Diane Warren * Produced and Arranged by Alberto Quintero * Performed by Il Divo, Babyface and Lisa Stansfield * Babyface courtesy of Epic Records * Lisa Stansfield courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. and BMG Eurodisc Ltd. Video References * Video References Filmed at ** Disney's Hollywood Studios Theme Park, Walt Disney World, Lake Buena Vista, FL ** Walt Disney Studios Park, Disneyland Paris, Marne-la-Vallee, France Video Reference Cast * Danny Blackner – * Peter Burroughs – * Debbie Lee Carrington – Share Bear * Dean Choe – Raphael * Tony Cox – Funshine Bear * Miley Cyrus – Kim Possible * Warwick Davis – Tenderheart Bear * Mike Edmonds – Bedtime Bear * Elle Fanning – Aurora * Selena Gomez – Sam Manson * Reuben Langdon – Michelangelo * Angela Lansbury – Grandma * Christopher Lee – Grandpa * Demi Lovato – Rose (Huntsgirl) * Hiroshi Maeda – Leonardo * Leslie McMichael – Venus * Bobby Pontillas – Michael (Knight)/Lord Ruhed * Katie Purvis – True Heart Bear * Nicholas Read – Oopsy Bear * Kiran Shaw – Grumpy Bear * Brenda Song – Rose * Sherri Lynn Stoner – Ariel/Gadget Hackwrench * Aaron Taylor-Johnson – Michael (Cloaked) * Danielle Moné Truitt – Tiana * David Wald – Donatello * and lots more! Video Reference Crew * Director: Gary Halvorson * Camera: Mustapha Khan * Cinematographer: Scott Kaye * Costumes/Props: Alexandra Welker * Special Effects Unit: ** Jim Henson's Creature Shop ** and lots more! * Puppeteers: ** Pam Arciero (Baby Skeeter) ** Anthony Asbury ** Don Austen ** Dave Barclay ** Jennifer Barnhart ** Susan Beattie ** Julianne Buescher ** Leslie Carrara ** Sue Dacre ** Ryan Dillon ** Alice Dinnean ** Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Venus) ** John Eccleston ** Louise Gold ** Dave Goelz (Baby Gonzo) ** Dave Greenaway ** BJ Guyer ** Brian Herring ** Eric Jacobson (Piglet/Baby Piggy/Baby Fozzie) ** William Todd Jones ** John Kennedy ** Peter Linz (Winnie-the-Pooh) ** Bruce Lanoil ** Rick Lyon (Donatello) ** Noel MacNeal (Rabbit/Raphael) ** Jim Martin (Leonardo) ** Joey Mazzarino ** Allison McGowan ** Kathryn Mullen ** Brett O'Quinn ** Carmen Osbahr ** Nigel Plaskitt ** Karen Prell ** Mike Quinn ** Gord Robertson (Michelangelo) ** David Rudman (Baby Scooter) ** Andrew Spooner ** Rob Tygner ** Matt Vogel ** Steve Whitmire (Baby Kermit) ** Mak Wilson ** Victoria Willing ** and lots more! Post Production * Sound Editing and Re-recording: ** Buena Vista Sound * Additional Sound Re-recording/Post Production Sound Services: ** Skywalker Sound * Sound Design and Supervision: ** Steve Boeddeker ** Christopher Boyes ** Lou Esposito ** Frank Eulner ** Will Files ** Gregory King ** Shannon Mills ** Tom Myers ** Gary Rydstrom ** Addison Teague ** Randy Thom ** and lots more! * Dialogue and ADR Supervisors: ** Daren King ** Robert Kizer ** Michael Silvers * Dialogue and ADR Editors: ** Dave Chmela ** Albert Height ** Morten Folmer Nielsen ** Jonathan Null ** Christopher T. Welch * Co-Sound Designers: ** Yann Delpuech ** Tom Myers ** Christopher Scarabosio * Assistant Sound Designer: ** Dustin Cawood * Supervising Sound Editors: ** Steve Boeddeker ** Colette Dahanne CAS ** Frank Eulner ** Dennis Leonard ** Tom Myers ** Michael Silvers ** Gwendolyn Yates Whittle ** Matthew Wood * Sound Effects Editors: ** Colette Dahanne CAS ** Tim Nielsen ** E. Larry Oatfield ** Christopher Scarabosio * Assistant Sound Editor: ** Steve Slanec * Re-Recording Engineer: ** Christopher Barnett * Re-Recording Mixers: ** Aria Boediman ** Christopher Boyes ** Colette Dahanne CAS ** Mark Ettel ** Lora Hirscheberg ** Greg Krueger ** Mel Metcalfe ** Shawn Murphy ** Tom Myers ** Terry O'Bright ** Juan Peralta ** Terry Porter ** Gary Rizzo ** Keith Rogers ** Gary Rydstrom ** Christopher Scarabosio ** Randy Thom ** Gregory H. Watkins ** Michele Woods * First Assistant Sound Editor: Meg Taylor * Second Assistant Sound Editor: Christopher Scarabosio * Foley Artist: Jana Vance Special Thanks * Care Bears courtesy of American Greetings and Sabella Dern Entertainment * The Powerpuff Girls courtesy of Cartoon Network * Rose/Huntsgirl and Kim Possible courtesy of Disney Channel * Sam Manson and Jenny Wakeman (XJ9) courtesy of Nickelodeon * ALF courtesy of Saban Capital Group * Hello Kitty, My Melody, Tuxedo Sam, and Chip the Seal courtesy of Sanrio * Goblins, Garthim, Landstriders, and Nebries courtesy of Jim Henson Productions AcknowledgementsEdit * American Greetings * Bagdasarian Productions * Cartoon Network * Cookie Jar Entertainment * Disney Channel * Disney Television Animation * Don Bluth Films, Inc. * Film Roman * Hanna-Barbera Productions * Jim Henson Productions * Lucasfilm Animation * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * The Muppets Studio * Nickelodeon * Saban Capital Group * Sabella Dern Entertainment * Sanrio Company * Sega Corporation * Sony Pictures Animation * Universal Animation Studios * Walt Disney Animation Studios * Warner Bros. Animation * and lots more! In Loving Memory of * Ken Sansom and Dom DeLuise GalleryEdit Opening Credits Closing Credits =